A New Malfoy
by Loki's bride
Summary: Draco finds out he has a little sister his parent's gave up to protect from the Death Eaters. Now that she's back in all of their lives how will Draco respond? Rated T just in case.
1. Draco's sister

**Just a story that I thought of while taking a test (what? I can't help it if my creative side has an odd sense of timing). I wanted to do a family story with my favourite wizard family: the Malfoys. I was trying to think of a plot when it hit me, Luna looks just like Draco! (P.S. The Malfoy parents might seem a little out of character, but I really think that they're just like every ordinary family when there aren't any Death Eaters or a certain Dark Lord to witness the fact that their actually capable of love. Oh and I didn't want to make Draco appear too mean so don't expect him to start hiding all of Luna's shoes... right away)**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing! **

Chapter one:

"I have a _what_?" Draco asked, staring dumbfounded at his parents.

Lucius sighed at his son, already getting a little impatient, "You heard your mother, you have a sister."

"Her name is Luna, you've probably seen her at Hogwarts. She's in Ravenclaw." Narcissa said with a small smile. Draco looked at his mother in pure dismay.

"But I... I mean she... and we..." Draco gave up trying to make a coherent sentence and sat down. He was, for the first time in his life, completely speechless.

Lucius cleared his throat, "Well, you will be glad to hear that she's staying here with us for the summer."

Draco snapped out of his daze and directed his line of vision to his father who was now wearing a triumphant smirk. "Here? As in Malfoy Manor?"

"Of course, where else?" his father asked raising a perfectly arched blonde brow.

"I... I uh... I need to go to bed." Draco said with a sigh. He forced himself out of his chair and dragged himself upstairs sulking in defeat.

Lucius turned to his wife, "I think he took it rather well"

OOOOOOO

Draco awoke early the next day and spent the next few hours convincing himself that last night had been a dream, or at least a sick joke his parents played on him as some sadistic way to teach him humility. HA! Lucius Malfoy, Death Eater and pureblood supremacist, teaching _him _humility? It took all of the willpower Draco could summon not to burst out into convulsions of laughter.

All hope of his life staying normal was shattered when his mother came into his room and told him to get dressed to meet his little sister. He grunted and rolled out of bed and put on his nice (but not too nice) robes, knowing if he had come downstairs in his casual robes his mother would have sent him back upstairs, following him and lecturing him about being kind and representable while meeting family members. Of course, he could've argued that once Luna was settled in, she would be seeing a lot of him in his boxers and muggle shirts.

He was right to avoid any confrontation when he saw that his mother was all nerves. Usually when she was in that state of mind, she wasn't particularly mild-tempered. He sighed and stood in front of the fireplace with his parents and waited for Luna to floo over. Narcissa looked like she was going to faint.

Draco was about to reach out to steady his mum when Luna appeared in their fireplace, turnip earrings and all. Narcissa ran over to her and held her in a bone crushing embrace. Lucius put a hand on her shoulder and she realised she was depriving her daughter of air. She put Luna down and brushed off the skirts of her gown. To Draco's surprise, Lucius also pulled Luna into a hug, though it wasn't nearly as passionate as Narcissa's. Finally she walked over to Draco.

"Lovegood." he said, clearly moping.

"Draco!" Lucius scolded, "She is a Malfoy and you will address her as such!"

Draco sighed for what seemed to be the millionth time in the past 24 hours, "Hello Luna."

"Hello Draco" she said in her usual faraway voice, her large silvery eyes surveying the manor's sitting room. "I do hope there aren't any wrakspurts floating around, this wouldn't be a very good time for our heads to go all fuzzy."

The three looked at the girl with strange expression and then laughed harder than any of them had laughed in a long time, Luna paying no notice.

OOOOOOO

They led her to through the house and showed her to her room. Draco noticed that Luna was surprisingly quiet throughout the whole ordeal. She didn't even say anything about her room, which was charmed to changed colour with her emotions. It went from a bright yellow to a deep blue as she looked at her robes that Xenophilius had sent the previous night lying on her bed. Narcissa, who hadn't noticed a thing, kissed her head and told her to come down for dinner at six and they would spend some time with her afterwards. She silently nodded her head and sat down on her couch. Draco eyed her warily and sat down next to her. She looked downcast and it was completely out of character.

"Um...Luna, a-are you okay?" Draco asked

She looked up at him, "How can I be. I was just told that the man who has loved me as his own for thirteen years isn't even my biological father and my real family doesn't even want me here with them."

Draco was startled when her voice held none of the dreaminess it usually had and sounded similar to Narcissa's. "What makes you think we don't want you here?" he asked carefully.

Luna looked at him again, "Maybe Lucius and Narcissa do, but I know _you_ don't want me here, and normally I don't care about what or how people think of me, but when my own brother doesn't want me to live with him and our parents, it hurts."

Draco looked at his feet as she said this. She had a point, it was a bit much for her to go through all at once, and his attitude wasn't exactly helping anything. "Look, I didn't mean to be a jerk, its just that I recently found out I have a sister after fourteen years of being an only child and its a little weird seeing my parents show you more affection in an hour than they've shown me in years, I can't remember the last time my- our father hugged me."

Luna looked back at Draco, and for the first time she saw vulnerability in in his eyes. She held out her hand, "Well, the least we can do is _try_ to get along."

Draco looked at her hand and smiled - yes, smiled, and pulled her into a hug.

"Welcome to the family, Luna."

OOOOOOO

Dinner was especially fun that night. Luna spent the whole time amusing the rest of the Malfoys with stories of nargles, threshals, wrakspurts, and of course Crumple- Horned Snorkacks. Draco was relieved when Luna's dreamy voice came back.

When dinner was over they all retired to the library. The Malfoys sat in front of the fire Lucius had started and sipped on hot cocoa a house-elf had brought to them (well, Luna and Draco did, Lucius and Narcissa settled for a bit of firewhiskey). They were all quite comfortable when Lucius cleared his throat. Draco and Luna looked at him expectantly.

"I suppose you are both wondering why we never told either of you about this situation."

the siblings nodded their heads simultaneously.

"Well the reason was because of the Dark Lord" Narcissa explained.

"He had already known Draco was born, and it seemed harmless for him to know we had a child, then we realised what he intended to do with the offspring of his Death Eaters." Lucius continued, " By the time Narcissa got pregnant with Luna, we knew we had to save at least one of our children.

We managed to keep the pregnancy a secret, although we do have pictures in case you want to see them, and Luna was born here in the manor with only a midwife, sworn to secrecy, present."

Narcissa turned to Luna "We then entrusted your safety with Xenophilius and his wife. They were friends of ours and we knew that they would take good care of you."

Draco looked up at his mother, "How did you hide the pregnancy?"

"I used a glamour charm to hide all evidence of my being with child."

"And what of my having no memory of you ever being pregnant, or when she was born" he asked cocking his head in Luna's direction.

Lucius gave him a strange look, "Draco, you were only one year old, you wouldn't have any memory of this, you were too young."

"Oh" was all Draco said, feeling a little foolish.

"Did you ever come to visit me when I was placed in the care of the Lovegoods?" Luna questioned, feeling a bit odd calling them the "Lovegoods" not mum and dad.

"yes, quite often actually, we just wanted to make sure you were alright, and once you were about two we stopped coming. Simply due to the fact that you were adjusted to the living arrangement and we didn't want to arouse suspicion among the other Death Eaters."

"I see, this is all making sense now" Luna said.

"Yes, well, we should all be getting to bed now, this can be discussed further tomorrow." Lucius stated getting up and heading towards the door.

"Is it all right if Draco and I stay up a bit later? I wanted to ask him a few things," Luna pleaded.

Narcissa gave her a half smile and a peck on the cheek, "Of course, but I want you two in bed by eleven thirty, alright?"

"Alright" her two children agreed in unison.

The two adults left the room and Luna turned to her brother.

"What did you want to ask me?" Draco asked her.

"I just thought we should get to know each other a little" she stated matter-of-factly.

"Er... okay, what did you want to know?"

"What's your favourite colour?"

"Red"

Luna raised an eyebrow, "The colour of Gryffindor, father must be thrilled."

Draco laughed, a little shocked at how much she sounded like Lucius when her voice took on the sarcastic tone, he never pictured her speaking with anything but her usual soft voice. "Hey, I can't help it. What's yours?"

"Yellow, it reminds me of happiness and weddings. Oh! What's your favourite magical creature?"

Draco pondered over the question for a moment, "Dragons, and yours?"

"Threshals. Favourite dessert?"

"Treacle tart... yours?"

"I love pie, especially lemon meringue." She said.

Draco smiled. Though he had never told any one (Draco had found out accidentally), Malfoy senior had a weak spot for lemon meringue pie.

OOOOOOO

The more they talked, and the more Draco actually looked at her, he began to notice the strong resemblance the young witch bore to their parents. She had Lucius' platinum blond locks infused with a little brown just like Narcissa. She had both parents silvery grey eyes (except hers were a little softer). Luna also had the same creamy skin as all of the Malfoys as well as their mother's nose. The only thing Draco couldn't place with either parent was her misty voice. He then remembered that she hadn't grown up in this household and that the tone was probably a result of having a carefree childhood. At the thought of her not having the life he had, Draco felt a pang of jealousy shoot through him, but dismissed it tentatively, at least he had known his real parents and didn't have to go through the trauma of leaving the only home he's ever known to live somewhere he's never been to. No, he wasn't jealous at all.

**Well, how was that? *looks up expectantly* ...okay if its a total fail please tell me and I will do everything in my power to fix it and make it amazing. But please be nice *pleading look*. HOWEVER, in the event that it was a great start, tell me and I'll start chapter two straightaway :)**

**P.S. Any suggestions on what Luna's mum's name should be? It never mentioned it in the books and it would be odd if Luna and Draco kept calling her Luna's "adoptive mother". I need one that sounds both British _and_ wizard like... so no Kelly's and Brittany's please (not that I have anything against these names, I just don't think a witch would be named either of those). So once I get a name I'll just put in this story and re-upload it.**


	2. family ties

**I would like to thank MaxRide05 for the name suggestion. As for the others who gave me names don't worry, I'll be using those names for another purpose :)... okay I know it has been a while and thank you for being patient with me. I can only work on the story while I'm at school and since I'm trying to finish all of my classes its been hard to finish this chapter. But I managed to finish this chapter so enjoy!**

Draco awoke the next morning and ran downstairs.

He looked all over the manor but he couldn't find Lucius or Narcissa anywhere. He ran into the gardens and found Luna walking around and his parents sitting at a small table sipping coffee and reading the _Prophet_. The setting was so ordinary Draco could only stand there and gape.

"Draco, close your mouth, you'll catch flies," Lucius drawled, not even bothering to look up from the paper his was reading.

His father's sarcasm snapped Draco out of his trance. At least his parents were the same in _some_ respects. The scene really was a strange one: his parents sitting there nonchalantly sipping coffee (the Malfoys _never_ did anything nonchalantly) with Luna Lovegood, er- _Malfoy_, walking around in her own far off world. It almost seemed like they were just a normal family. But alas, they were indeed Malfoys and soon Lucius stood up and called his children over to him in a very formal tone (his eyes softening ever so slightly when Luna and Draco smiled at each other). It was time to get down to business.

"Luna, Draco, I realise that yesterday was a bit rushed and we did leave some questions unanswered. I guess the obvious question is how we came to befriend the Lovegoods." - Draco was nodding furiously- "well this may come as quite a shock to you, but the Lovegoods are relatives of ours and -"

Lucius' explanation was cut short when Draco fainted. Luna was shocked but the expression on her face conveyed amusement above all else. She knew Draco was all talk and no walk, but to see him go out like a light just because he found out about a few unexpected relations humoured her greatly. She saw her father looking at her with a smirk and quickly schooled her facial expressions to her usual façade of general absent-mindedness, which, of course, only made his smirk turn into a Cheshire cat- like grin. Narcissa, completely oblivious to the exchange cleared her throat to get her husband to turn his attention to his now unconscious son.

OOOOOOO

After force- feeding him a rather foul smelling potion, Draco regained consciousness and Lucius resumed his account.

"Where was I before that rather distracting turn of events?" he asked gently massaging his temples.

Luna looked wearily at Draco, and when he nodded his head she answered Lucius, "You just finished telling us about your -our relations with the Lovegoods." she gave Draco another once over to make sure he wasn't about to black out again.

"Ah, yes, thank you. Xeno is my cousin on my mother's side. I can hardly say we grew up together as he lived in Northern Ireland and I grew up here in Wiltshire. We did, however see each other when I went with my mother to visit her sister and her family. We would spend time together, walking around his family's property, which was quite impressive, an talk about various subjects, such as current events, magical creatures, and occasionally the deeper meanings of magical folklore. Though we didn't always agree on certain beliefs, we would always remain civil and maintained a mutual respect for one another.

"When Luna was born we decided to leave her with Xenophilius and his wife, Lia. Luckily white blonde hair is a strong family trait on both my maternal and paternal sides, and Mrs. Lovegood had grey eyes so it would be believable that you were their daughter. We knew we were extremely lucky when we were informed that the couple had spent the last year in complete isolation from human contact whilst searching for -oh what are they called?" Lucius inquired, sincerely confused.

"Crumple-Horned Snorkacks?" Luna offered.

"Yeah those." Lucius said before continuing, " So anyway, no one would have known if Lia was pregnant or not. It was the perfect plan. Everything was going extremely well, up until the untimely death of Mrs. Lovegood. Lets just say that the people on my mother's side of the family are not known for remaining calm while under a stressful situation and I was worried about you-" he inclined his head to Luna, "staying with him alone. However, he stayed as sane as anyone could in that particular state of affairs, although anyone who didn't know him well enough would have thought that he had gone completely mad."

"Why are you bringing this up all of a sudden?" Draco asked. It was a question that had been bothering him for the past two days.

Narcissa finally spoke up, "We know that the Dark Lord will be returning soon and that Xenophilius would side with Harry, not that we blame him. If he writes any articles about him in the _Quibbler,_ Luna would be target for ridicule and if the Death Eaters take it too personally, violence. Your father and I figured if we told you about it now, that maybe you would protect your sister at Hogwarts Draco, as we cannot."

Draco simply nodded. His brain was already overloaded with what had been discussed last night to even begin to process what his parents were telling him now. He did have to admit though, he had begun to see Luna in a new light since he had spent time with her, and it wasn't just because he found out she was a Malfoy, it was because he had actually conversed with her as another human being as opposed to avoiding her like the plague like everyone else had, with the exception of a few Gryffindors. Which reminded him of something.

"But how exactly am I supposed to protect her if she's constantly hanging around Gryffindors ? I mean, I'm not exactly of friendly terms with any of them, and I'm not quite sure the weaslette is going to like it if I'm around her all the time."

Lucius raised an eyebrow,"And when has that ever stopped you from doing something before?"

"You clearly haven't seen her use a bat bogey hex." Draco shivered at the thought of being hit with the accursed spell.

"I'm sure you can work things out with her," Narcissa said soothingly.

Draco was flabbergasted, "I don't believe you two! You _hate_ the Weasleys and now you want me to make _friends_ with one of them! Honestly I'm not sure I even know who you are anymore! I can't begin to fathom you remotely thinking of that deranged Lovegood-" Luna glared at him "-as you equal, much less respect him. Sure, he's related to you, but mother doesn't talk to her own _sister_ just because they have different different views on blood status!"

Lucius was taken aback by his son's sudden outburst, "Draco! That's enough, apologise to me and your mother!"

Draco shook his head, "NO! I'm sick of not knowing what to believe, I need you too to make up your minds; do you faithfully serve the Dark Lord or are you siding with Potter?"

"I think you know the answer to that Draco." Lucius was tired of arguing with his son.

"Do I?"

"We'll discuss this later," Lucius said drawing the conversation to an end.

OOOOOOO

Draco came into Luna's room later that night. He realised what he had said about Xenophilius and felt bad about it.

His sister looked up at him with big, tear filled eyes and he felt even worse.

"Luna look, I'm sorry what is said about Xeno, its just that-"

"Old habits die hard?" Luna finished shooting daggers at him.

"I really am sorry, up until you explained why you and he believe in the things you do, I just thought he was what everyone else saw him as: crazy. I wasn't thinking when I was yelling and I had know intentions of hurting your feelings."

There was a long pause while Luna contemplated what he had just said.

"please forgive me," Draco pleaded.

Luna smiled and Draco noticeably relaxed, "Very well, I can't stay mad at my brother can I?"

Draco smirked and got up to leave. When he got to the door way he paused and looked back at the room, which was now a soothing green. He looked at his sister and half smiled. "Goodnight Luna."

"Goodnight Draco."

the tall blonde sighed and left the room. Now he had to face his father.

**Okay, not my best work I'll admit, but I really wanted to get to the next chapter (I couldn't find a way to fit it into this chapter and have it make sense) so chapter three will be up soon (I hope). Tell me what you thought (no flaming if you can help it xD)**


	3. the visitor

**Okay, this is going to be a little shorter than most of the other chapters, please forgive me, but I can't work on this story for a while so this is just to tide you over. :) **

***sigh* disclaimer: I own nothing, all characters, and settings belong to the amazing J.K. Rowling.**

**This chapter may leave some questions but do not worry! All will be revealed in chapter 4! **

chapter three

(Draco's POV)

Draco walked into his father's favourite study nervously. He knew that he had made his father angry and an angry Malfoy was a force to be reckoned with. He was about to call out to his father when Malfoy senior walked out from behind one of the bookcases.

Draco breathed a sigh of relief when he noticed his father wasn't nearly as mad as he had been earlier. The elder Malfoy motioned for his son to sit at the desk as he sat in the chair opposite of him. There was a somewhat uncomfortable silence before Lucius spoke.

"I realize that you are confused, and rightfully so, but I did not appreciate the way you handled said confusion. I thought your mother and I raised you to keep your emotions in control and be able to reason with someone, not have sudden outbursts like you did this morning."

"I'm sorry for my behaviour father, I didn't mean to go off like that and I certainly didn't mean to hurt Luna's feelings, I was just feeling so much at once that I didn't even realise I was shouting. I was happy because I have a sister, mad that no one told me, confused about your sudden change of heart towards your views on blood status, lost because it all felt so out of place and on top of that, I have to handle all of this at school." Draco took a deep breath and looked at his father.

Draco eyed his father as the older man walk over to his liquor cabinet an poured a bit of brandy in a tumbler and sat back down with a sigh.

"I understand, go to sleep now Draco, you've had a long day, we all have."

Draco nodded and left the room.

OOOOOOO

(Luna's POV)

As the weeks passed Luna noticed that Draco was being a lot nicer to her, and a bit protective. They occupied their time walking around the gardens of the manor, talking, and laughing at the peacocks (who, they decided, walked exactly like Lucius, who couldn't for the life of him figure out what they were laughing at when he would enter the dining room for dinner).

Luna was surprised by how much Draco had told her. He talked about his pre- Hogwarts days, what their parents were like, his first day at Hogwarts, it was like they had known each other forever and were just catching up. She was even more surprised when their conversations held a more serious note to them. One day, when they were exploring the grounds, she had to ask a question that had been nagging at her since she had first come to stay at the manor.

"Draco?"

"Yeah Luna?"

"Would you still be treating me this well if I was still just Luna Lovegood?"

Draco looked down, "Would you be offended if I said no?"

She lightly ran her fingertips across a rose, "No, I didn't expect you to say otherwise."

"Then why did you ask?"

She heard the question but her attention was already on something else. She ran toward a lake she had never realised was there (how she missed it she wasn't quite sure). She stopped when she got to the edge and looked into the water. She saw something move but before she could say anything Lucius was calling for her.

She looked at the water once more before sprinting back to the manor. Her father was waiting for with Draco at the door.

"Yes father?" she asked almost breathlessly.

"There's someone here to see you," he answered.

Her eyes lit up and she smiled "Really? Who?"

A certain red-head came up behind Lucius. "Hi Luna," she said shyly.

"GINNY!" Luna called pulling her friend into a hug. "Oh, I have so much to tell you about!"

Ginny smiled at Luna and laughed as her friend pulled her into the manor and up to her bedroom.

As the girls entered Luna's bedroom, Ginny let out an audible gasp at the chameleon- like walls. Luna giggled and motioned for her to sit down next to her on the couch across from the bed.

"So this is your home now?" Ginny stated more than asked.

Luna answered anyway, "Yeah, strange isn't it?"

Ginny looked around once more, "Definitely." she opened her mouth as if to say more but shut it with a "pop".

"What?" Luna asked arching a brow.

Ginny laughed, "You look just like Mr. Malfoy when you do that."

"Well, he is my father" she replied grinning, "Now what were you going to say?" she asked again, not buying into Ginny's distraction.

Ginny looked a little uncomfortable, "I was just er... wondering... if, well... if they were treating you alright here."

"Of course they are, why wouldn't they be?"

"Well, the Malfoys aren't exactly known for their friendly dispositions."

"Maybe, but I'm their daughter, of course they're going to be nice to me, and I didn't see them preparing to hex you."

"Alright, you got me there, but I still don't completely trust them."

"Fair enough."

Luna smiled at Ginny, "So... what do you want to do now?"

Ginny gave Luna's walls another once-over, "What is there to do at Malfoy manor?"

Luna smiled, "Everything."

**hehe yeah, like I said it's shorter, BUT I will try to update later this month or possibly at the beginning of February. I just really need to concentrate on finishing my classes for this semester and I don't have time to work on this one, especially since I can only work on it at school.**


	4. ghosts and explainations

**Oh god I feel horrible about not updating in forever but here it is, the fourth chapter, hope you all can forgive me *pleading eyes and sheepish grin*. **

**Disclaimer: everything recognisable belongs to the lovely J.K. Rowling **

* * *

Luna and Ginny spent most of their time exploring the grounds of Malfoy manor and avoiding the places Lucius warned them about. The girls looked in just about every safe room when they came to a door that hadn't been described in Lucius warnings. This one was different from all the other doors. It was taller, made of wood and wrought iron, and had an overly large door-knocker. The knocker itself looked looked formidable, with the obsidian gargoyle guarding the knock in its gnarled mouth. There was something in the air that screamed danger and that both girls should walk away. But Ginny's Gryffindor stubbornness and Luna's Ravenclaw thirst for knowledge prevented either girl from doing so. They exchanged a brief look that pretty much said 'if we open this door, there's no going back. You with me?' each girl nodded and reach for the handle grasping it and pulling at the same time.

The door was heavier than it looked, and that was saying something considering it looked like the Malfoys had taken it straight off a dungeon from the 1400s, which, knowing the Malfoys, they probably did. At first there was too much dust to see anything but when it settled again both girls gasped. The room looked eerily like a crypt. Cob webs were stuck to the ceiling, spiders climbed up the walls, and there were tables everywhere. Only after a moment of inspection did they realise that it really _was_ a crypt. The tables had bodies on them that were wrapped in shroud. They looked at each other and swallowed.

"Maybe it wasn't such a good idea to come in here," Luna said.

"Why not?" Ginny asked, "you might be able to learn about some of your ancestors here."

"Yes, that may be, but wouldn't it just be easier to just ask about them, it would definitely be more practical..."

Luna was soon distracted by something engraved on one of the tables, though. From what she could make out this was her one of her earlier ancestors, Brutus Malfoy. He was born in 1605 and was a pure-blood advocate. While Luna didn't really have any problems with muggle born witches and wizards or with muggles themselves, she figured that pure-bloods probably held their beliefs for a reason and that some of them, like the Death Eaters, just went to the extremes to make their opinions known. She decided to talk to her father about it later, but then something caught her eye. In the corner there was something shimmering with an otherworldly aura. Curious Luna walked over to it.

"Hello?" she called out to it.

"State your name," it responded with that drawl that everyone associated with the Malfoys.

"Luna Lo- Malfoy," she corrected herself, "and you are?"

A ghost appeared. Its hair was the same white as her father's and brother's, except it glowed with the same supernatural light that the ghosts at Hogwarts did. he also had a smirk on his face.

"Ah, we are related, but I still want to know who the ginger is."

Luna didn't miss that he ignored her question.

Ginny pouted at the term but otherwise answered, "Ginny Weasley."

The ghost appeared thoughtful for a minute, "Weasley, Weasley, where have I heard that name before, excuse my forgetfulness, I'm still trying to recover all of my memories from when I was living, and that was over three months ago."

he chuckled then stopped as another ghosts appeared, this one had white blonde hair as well, but didn't look nearly as friendly.

"Father," the first ghost greeted curtly.

"Abraxas," the new ghosts said equally irked, "And who would these children be?"

"This is my granddaughter Luna Malfoy and her friend Ginny Weasley."

At the mention of Ginny's last name the new ghost's already unfriendly expression hardened.

"Weasley?" he asked, his voice dangerously low, "Do you _not know who the Weasleys ARE_?"

Abraxas visibly cringed.

"I still haven't recovered all of my memories yet," he explained hurriedly.

"BLOOD TRAITORS! THE ONES WHO ACCEPT THAT _FILTH_ INTO OUR WORLD!" the as of yet unnamed ghost screamed with such malice both girls stepped back and paled.

The ghost began to glide towards Ginny, anger radiating off its spirit form.

"Your people need to learn that there is _no_ place for their kind in our world, or any world for that matter, they are a disgrace to magic and should be rid of. If people like you can't see that, then maybe you should be purged as well!" the phantom spat at the redhead.

"EXPULSUS!" a shout came from behind the girls and the spun around, but not before they watched as the ghost was pulled away from Ginny and sucked into a box of sorts.

Lucius Malfoy stood in the door way with his wand still raised.

"Come with me," he said, noticing how Ginny's complexion had gone a few shades whiter.

In the library of Malfoy manor Ginny and Luna huddled together as Lucius came back in with some hot chocolate.

"Chocolate doesn't just help after an encounter with dementors," he said with a small smile, handing each girl a mug.

They both accepted their mugs gratefully and thanked the elder Malfoy.

"So who was that exactly," Ginny asked, breaking the silence.

Lucius sighed, "That, unfortunately, was my grandfather, Cronus Malfoy. A fitting name don't you think, the father that ate his children to insure his own power. He's the one who forced my father to become a Death Eater as well as myself. Neither of us wanted to be Death Eaters but he pushed for it, even going so far as putting each of us under the imperious on the day of our initiation ceremonies."

"So you didn't want to be a Death Eater?" Ginny asked sceptically, "because it didn't seem that way to me when you slipped Tom Riddle's diary into my basket before I started my first year."

Luna looked at her friend "Ginny-"

But Lucius held up a hand to stop his daughter, "No, no its okay Luna. I admit that I shouldn't have done that and in all honesty I had no idea what it was capable of but that doesn't excuse me totally. I do hope you could find it in you to forgive me?"

Ginny looked thoughtful for a minute, "I believe I can Mr. Malfoy, besides I think that not doing so would be a bit of a problem if I'm going to be visiting Luna."

Luna looked relieved at the fact her friend could now play nice with the rest of her family, then a thought that had been on her mind came to her. "Father?"

Lucius looked at her attentively, "Yes?"

"Why do a lot of pure-bloods hate muggles and muggle borns?"

"Well first you have to understand, that prejudice was formed at the start of magic when muggles thought magic was pure evil and tortured and murdered witches and wizards for being what they were, whether they could help it or not. Most of the time they were killing "innocent" muggles anyway. Wizards of that time saw how barbaric muggles where and knew they'd have to protect themselves. They also didn't know which muggles could be trusted therefore relationships with muggles was banned. It wasn't some unfounded prejudice, it was for the magical community's own protection."

Luna nodded, it made sense, "But why are there still those prejudices?"

"Because pure-bloods today are too bloody thick to realise that muggles are more accepting of magic folk as long as we don't present ourselves as threats, which is exactly what most of the Death Eaters are doing." Lucius said, his voice thick with frustration.

Ginny's eyes lit up like they always did when she was about to ask a question. "I know this is a bit off topic but where did Cronus go?"

Lucius smiled, "I banished him into a portal that leaves spirits stranded in a limbo of sorts, my mother invented it and we named it 'Pandora's box' after her."

The girls giggled at the well placed pun.

"What happened to my grandmother? I never hear anyone mention her. Is she still alive?" Luna asked, being extra cautious with the latter part of the question.

"She's still alive, her cottage is up in Yorkshire. I think it would be a good idea to introduce you to her, the last time _you've_ seen her was when you were about two months old"

"Are there any other ghosts in this house?" Luna asked, her dreamy eyes drifting across the walls of the library.

Lucius looked a little taken aback at his daughters random question but decided to blame her untimely questions and sudden topic changes on his cousin, who had a habit of doing that. "Only one other, Brutus Malfoy."

"Yes, I saw his sarcophagus. Would it be alright if I talked to him and Abraxas, I want to know what life was like for them, especially Brutus."

"Yes, I do believe that would be okay, they are a lot more tame than Cronus. I have a feeling you'll get on quite well with my mother, she was in Ravenclaw you know," he told her, "I'm assuming that's where you get your need for knowledge from."

Luna's eyes lit up at the fact that her grandmother was in her house when attending Hogwarts.

"So her name is Pandora?" Ginny asked, "Seems appropriate for the bride of a Malfoy, no offence."

Lucius chuckled, "That's actually her middle name, her first name is Aphrodite, so you can see why she went by her second name instead. And she only truly acted like a 'Pandora' when my father got on her bad side, we were all a little scared of her when she got like that."

Ginny and Luna laughed and each took a sip of their hot chocolate while Lucius told them about the time his mother found Abraxas in the kitchen covered head to toe in flour, and about how she had screamed so loud Lucius could hear her from the stables.

About an hour later Draco and Narcissa came into the library to tell them it was time for dinner.

Dinner was a joyous affair, full of laughter and stories about Lucius and Narcissa' s childhood. It seemed like they were more brother and sister than husband and wife. There was far more merriment that Ginny had anticipated and even she had to admit that there was more to the Malfoys than everyone thought.

No one could help but notice how Draco and Ginny kept staring at each other for prolonged periods of time. Lucius and Narcissa would imitate them, their interpretations much more dramatic, making Luna laugh at her parents ridiculous behaviour. The blonde and the redhead would then look up and ask what was so funny, which would in turn make the rest of the Malfoys laugh even harder.

That night Luna slept better than she could remember getting in a _very_ long time. There was something calming about knowing that your best friend and family were getting along after a very rocky past with each other. Who knew that a spiteful ghost could fix a seemingly unrepairable relationship?

* * *

**Okay I know that Abraxas Malfoy died in sometime in the sixth book, but he was important to have in this chapter so lets just forget that little detail for now, eh? ;)**

**Well, I hope that was worth the wait. It took forever to think of what I where I wanted this story to go but I thought of this literally three days ago and it just started pouring out. I hate writers block with a passion...**

**reviews please :)**

**oh, and I have another story on fanfic that's about Lucius' childhood, its not related to this story and its OC. I actually was just writing it out of sheer boredom but I was kind of forced to continue writing it by my current muse (she's kind of bossy). Its called "My Immortal" if your interested. **

**Well, I try to update within the next two weeks but it all depends on my schedule, so it could be longer.**


	5. family system

**A/N: heh heh heh okay please don't kill me... I was going to post a note to let you guys know what was going on, but I thought it would be a little cruel**** because it would look like a new chapter.****It's**** just that for a while life ****kinda got in the way and I couldn't find time to write more than bits and pieces of this chapter. But now ****it's**** done so I can breathe again :) **

After Ginny left, the family was much closer. Dinners were always joyous affairs, and Luna finally felt like she was where she belonged. Luna and her parents were still teasing Draco about his crush on Ginny. He finally got fed up telling them he didn't like her anymore than before he found out about Luna and was only being cordial with her for Luna's sake, and just let them have their fun until it got old. Unfortunately for Draco, it didn't. So he tried one last time to at least get his sister on his side.

"Luna! Come on! _You _have to believe me at least! I swear I don't like her!" Draco pleaded his sister while she stifled a giggle.

"Oh, I don't know Draco, you seemed pretty smitten with her at dinner," the blonde girl teased with a knowing smile.

"I was not smitten! I was merely wondering how one's hair could possibly be such a hideous shade of red. Those weren't stolen glances at a girl I fancy, they were stares of morbid fascination," he huffed.

"Okay Draco, whatever you must tell yourself..." Luna trailed off as she walked away, pearls of her laughter echoing through the massive halls like little chimes.

Draco shook his head, exasperated. If no one in this house believed him at least he could count on Blaise... right?

"I don't know mate, it sound like you might actually fancy the Weaselette," Blaise stated bluntly.

Draco gaped at his friend, who was currently staring at him through the flames in his private fireplace. "Not you too! I swear I don't like her!"

"Why shouldn't you, she's kind of, well, hot."

A resounding thump could be heard from Draco's chambers as he slammed his forehead against his oak desk.

"Do you even hear yourself right now mate?" Draco asked Blaise with an arched brow.

"Yes, I do, but apparently you don't... or don't want to."

Draco sighed and slid his hand down his face tiredly, "I give up. I'll see you at Diagon Alley."

"Not sooner?" Blaise asked, looking a little put out.

Draco shook his head, "No, we're visiting my grandma for a couple of weeks."

Blaise nodded and bade his blonde friend goodnight. After Blaise' faded Draco stalked over to his bed, threw his covers over his head and fell into a deep, dreamless sleep.

While Draco was worrying about girls, Lucius was worried about fatherhood. It wasn't that he was nervous about having another child, he was just worried that he would do something wrong. He had failed with Draco in some respects, and didn't want the same thing to go wrong with Luna. This was his chance to make right all the things he wasn't able to do with Draco. Lucius threw back a shot of firewhiskey and sat back in quiet contemplation. Narcissa silently slipped through the door and laid a hand on Lucius' shoulder.

"It's late, Lucius. Get some rest," she said quietly.

Lucius placed his much larger hand over hers and smiled up at her, "I know, I just had a lot to think over."

"Luna?" Narcissa asked.

The elder Malfoy nodded and sighed, "I just don't want to disappoint her like I did Draco."

Narcissa's hand stiffened on his shoulder, "Lucius Abraxas Malfoy, don't you _ever_ say that again! You have always been the one Draco looked up to, and he still does. Seeing you make mistakes just makes you more human to him and he appreciates that. The fact that you learn from those mistakes and never make them twice makes it easier for him to relate to you and aspire to be like you. If you were perfect, he'd just feel like he isn't good enough and never will be. Trust me, you haven't disappointed him, and you are _not _going to disappoint Luna."

Lucius smiled softly and gave her hand a reassuring squeeze,"You know, if you weren't like a sister to me I could quite possibly fall in love with you."

Narcissa gave him a cheeky smile and left his study.

Lucius awoke the next day with the resolution that, even though what Narcissa had said last night got through, he still wanted to be a better father. He knew that he would still make mistakes, but this time he would handle it better and be more understanding towards _both_ of his children. He figured he would start with Luna, he hadn't exactly done his best to make her feel welcome, until Ginvevra had come over, that is. He got out of bed and threw on his dressing robe, leaving on his satin pyjama pants instead of changing. (What? Even Malfoys enjoy more trivial indulgences from time to time.) he walked down to the breakfast table.

Luna woke up with a lazy stretch. She looked around to find her walls were shifting back and forth from a cheerful yellow to a calming green. She blinked a few times before letting a smile grace her ethereal face. The pretty blonde got out of her bed, threw on her dressing robe, and headed downstairs for breakfast. As she made her way through the winding hallways of Malfoy Manor she realised how truly peaceful it was at this time of day. The sun filtered through the windows in rays that fell lightly over the dark wooded hallway and you could hear the soft chirps of the sparrows that had integrated themselves within the gardens. The smell of bacon made its way to Luna and she picked up her pace, peace forgotten.

She paused in the doorway and took in the scene before her. Her mother was sipping her tea while reading _Witches Weekly_ while Draco shovelled food into his mouth, taking advantage of the fact Malfoy Sr. wasn't there to scold him on his horrid table manners. Luna smiled softly to herself. _This is my family_, she thought contentedly. She swooped into the kitchen with the grace of a Malfoy and kissed her mother and brother on the cheeks.

"Morning Mum, morning Draco," she said in a sing-song voice.

"Good morning Luna," Narcissa said with a smile.

"Morning Luna," Draco said, his speech slightly muffled due to the excessive amount food in his mouth.

"Draco! You should know better than to talk with your mouth full. What would your father say?" Narcissa chided the young blonde.

Draco stood up and cleared his throat, "Draco," Draco started in a deep drawl, "you manners are absolutely detestable, and completely out of line for a Malfoy, please leave my presence immediately until you learn how to behave at a table," he finished with a bow.

Draco jumped when someone started clapping and it wasn't his mother or sister. Lucius emerged from the doorway and strode into the nook.

"Very good, Draco," he said with an arched brow, "you have just saved me the trouble of reprimanding your frightful eating habits myself."

Draco blushed and sat back down. Lucius made his way to his seat at the table, kissing Luna's forehead and bidding her a good morning, repeating the process with his wife.

"Morning father." Luna said with a gentle smile.

They were all done with their bacon and eggs when a short, round woman came in with biscuits and more tea.

"_Bonjour, plus du thé_? She asked with a sunny smile.

"_Oui__,_" Lucius said.

The pudgy woman filed his cup as well as Narcissa's, who also motioned for more.

"_Merci_," they said.

"Oh, Luna this is our chef, Collette," Narcissa explained, "though she insists we just call her Coco."

"She's been with us forever," Lucius drawled, then turned to Collette, "You remember Luna, don't you Coco?_"_

Coco's eyes widened as she took in Luna's form, "_baby_ Luna?" she asked in thickly accented English, "She's all grown up."

"Not quite," Lucius said with a smile. His tone was warm, but the protectiveness was evident in his voice.

Luna laughed as Coco pulled the girl into a big bear hug. The motherly chef then turned on Lucius and Narcissa with narrowed eyes, "Can someone tell me why she is so skinny, its bad enough the boy refuses to gain weight, I refuse to accept yet another twig of a child."

Lucius smirked, "She is so skinny, as you so eloquently put it, because she was living elsewhere, where the food wasn't nearly as rich and filling as yours," he said smoothly.

The French woman huffed, "Well," she said decidedly, "We're going to have to fix that."

And with that, she left the family to their business.

Lucius stood up and pushed in his chair, "I'll be in the study if anyone needs me. Luna, I wanted to talk to you. If you aren't previously engaged I would like to meet you in the gardens."

Luna nodded, "Of course father."

After one final bow to his family Lucius swept out of the room.

**A/N: kay how was that! Remember review!**

**P.s. at first I wanted to do Draco/Ginny but I'm rethinking ****that, I'm not making any promises, I may still do it, but there's a chance that it won't happen.**


End file.
